Gallery:Kirino Ranmaru
Anime screenshots Inazuma Eleven GO Kirino in his casual clothes GO 14.png|Kirino in casual clothes. Kirino in his school uniform.png|Kirino wearing his school uniform. Kirino in his Raimon jacket.png|Kirino in his Raimon jacket. Kirino Injured GO 3 HQ.png|Injured Kirino in the match against Kuro no Kishidan. Shindou in the infirmary GO 3.png|Shindou in the infirmary with Kirino at his side. Shindou and Kirino GO 3 HQ.PNG|Kirino trying to stop Shindou. Kirino passing Kurumada GO 5 HQ.png|Kirino passing Kurumada easily. Kirino losing ball on purpose GO 6 HQ.png|Kirino losing the ball on purpose in the match against Eito Gakuen. Shindou talking with Kirino GO 7 HQ.png|Kirino telling Shindou what happend at their morning practice. Shindou and Kirino GO 7 HQ.png|Shindou and Kirino watching the training. Kirino And Kariya GO 22 HQ.png|Kirino being angry at Kariya. Kirino and Shinsuke blocking the ball GO 27 HQ.png|Kirino and Shinsuke blocking the ball in order to help Tenma. Kirino Sangoku Sad About Shindou GO 40 HQ.png|Kirino and Sangoku sad about Shindou. Kariya bumping Kirino in purpose.png|Kariya bumping Kirino. Kirino and Kariya working together to stop a shoot.png|Kirino and Kariya trying to stop a shoot. Four persons defense Raimon InaGO44 HQ.png|All the defenders stopping Godai's shoot. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Kirino clothes Liu Bei era.png|Three Kingdoms era. Kirino Mixi Maxed CS 21 HQ.png|Kirino Mixi Maxed with Jeanne d'Arc. Kirino and Ichino in the libary.PNG|Kirino and Ichino in the library. Kirino and Kurama left the team.PNG|Kirino and Kurama leaving the team. Shindou and Kirino in second uniform CS 18 HQ.png|Shindou and Kirino training in Raimon's second team uniform in Kirino's flashback. Kirino France Clothing CS 19 HQ.png|Kirino talking to Jeanne. Shindou and Kirino defending together CS 21.png|Shindou and Kirino defending together. Kirino Commanding Raimon CS 21 HQ.png|Kirino commanding Raimon. Kirino eating the candy CS 21 HQ.PNG|Kirino delighted with Jeanne's candy. Kirino Kariya CS37 HQ.png|Kariya hiding behind Kirino. Kirino intercepting the pass CS 39.png|Kirino intercepting the pass. Kirino tackling Deck CS 45 HQ.png|Armed tackle. Kirino suffering from headache CS 46.png|Kirino suffering from headache caused by Fei. Kirino Mixi Max CS 48 HQ.png|Kirino, in Mixi Max form, got passed Pig. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Shinsuke Kirino and Nishiki shocked Galaxy 1 HQ.png|Kirino, Shinsuke and Nishiki shocked because they weren't chosen. Kirino wishing Shindou good luck Galaxy 1 HQ.png|Kirino wishing Shindou good luck. Raimon members sad over Inazuma Japan's defeat Galaxy 1.png|Kirino, Shinsuke, Sangoku and Kariya are sad over Inazuma Japan's defeat. Shindou tackling Kirino Galaxy 19 HQ.png|Kirino being sliding tackled by Shindou. communication ep32.png|Kirino talking to Earth Eleven. Movies Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Kirino talking about Shindou's plays IEGO MOVIE HQ.png|Kirino saying that having no coach is affecting Shindou's plays. Kirino ordering GO Movie HQ.PNG|Kirino ordering the other defenders to block the Ancient Dark players. Kirino disturbed by Ancient Dark's plays IEGOMovie HQ.png|Kirino disturbed by Ancient Dark's plays. Kirino in the training of Kazemaru GO Movie.png|Kirino falling by training. Kirino in Training in GO Movie HQ.PNG|Kirino after succeeding his training. Kirino and Amagi beaten GO Movie.png|Kirino and Amagi are blown away by Hakuryuu's Seijuu Shining Dragon. Defense beaten GO Movie HQ.PNG|Kirino, Kariya and Amagi failed to stop Hakuryuu's White Breath. Kirino ordering GO Movie HQ 2.PNG|Kirino ordering the other defenders to help Shindou and the others. Kirino and Kariya succeeded using their Hissatsu in GO Movie HQ.png|Kirino and Kariya successfully blocked Rinne and his keshin. Kirino and Shindou in GO Movie HQ.PNG|Kirino playing his best. Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W Kirino Ranmaru SIJ uniform InaDan HQ.png|Kirino in Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Kirino Jacket Inadan HQ.PNG|Kirino in his Shinsei Inazuma Japan jacket. Shocking faces because of Yukimura InaDan HQ.png|Taiyou, Kinako, Hakuryuu, Kariya and Kirino shocked after Yukimura got erased. Kirino and Shindou arguing InaDan HQ.png|Kirino and Shindou arguing. Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match Kirino Ranmaru's introduction CJDM.png|Kirino introduced in Inazuma Best Eleven. CJDM 14.png|Kirino stealing the ball from Baddap. Kirino passing to Shindou CJDM.png|Kirino passing the ball to Shindou. Kirino passing to Shuu CJDM.png|Kirino passing to Shuu. Kirino receiving the ball from Kazemaru CJDM.png|Kirino receiving the ball from Kazemaru. Kirino intercepting the pass to Saryuu CJDM.png|Kirino intercepting the pass to SARU. Game screenshots Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Kirino being captain Galaxy game.png|Kirino being the captain of Raimon.